Merci, mes amis
by SlthrngNbltyWrtnINnk
Summary: Thank you my friends, is about Remus Lupin and his love and appreciation for his brothers.


**A/N Vous remercier is French for Thank you my friends. Enjoy!**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Remus Lupin had always secretly wondered how long it would all last. They always ran around the school, pulling pranks, and making sure everybody knew who they were, but didn't truly know them. He knew, just like his friends did, that there was not a single person in the school who had not at one point or another heard their names.

Remus Lupin, was known for being the more quiet and ingenious one in their group. People wondered why he was part of the Marauders. He could see the questions in their eyes. He would sit outside, reading a book, while his friends, Sirius Black and James Potter, would humiliate some poor soul. After a while he would stop them, but not before the humiliation was complete.

Even though people believed that Remus wasn't normally part of the famous Marauder pranks, he was more often than not, the mastermind behind them. His friends helped too. They normally carried out the prank. Peter Pettigrew was almost always the distraction for them. Remus would spend an hour of so telling them step by step how to carry out the prank, then he would sit in common room, reading a book, waiting for his three friends to get back.

Sometimes Remus himself didn't understand why he was friends with them. Maybe it was because they all clicked during first year. Maybe it was because they still accepted him even after figuring out his secret. Maybe it was because of the extent they went to protect him from himself. Even though he knew that it wouldn't last forever, he knew, that years and years from now, he would still call them his best friends. He would still risk his life to protect his brothers. He may not understand them and why they do the things that they do, but he did know that he trusted all three of them with his life.

One day they would separate and everything would crash down around them. Remus hoped everyday that they would stay together, but he knew from the beginning that something huge would happen, and they their friendship would forever be in ruins. At a time like this, he could not imagine anything that could pull them apart other than death. Fortunately, Remus knew the magnitude of their strength, and they that they were nothing short of invisible. Even Peter with his follower tendencies and his brains being only slightly less that Remus, James, and Sirius, would live for a long long time.

It was times like these though, time when he would wake up in the early mornings after the full moon that he was able to truly feel the strength of their friendship. They would all be sitting around him cut up, with bags under their eyes, looking down at him, waiting for him to wake up. He would be pretty beat up, not as much as before their fifth year, though. Sometimes one of his three friends would have large claw makes across their face, or be sporting a broken arm in a sling. It was then that Remus appreciated them the most. It was then that he also felt the most hatred for himself.

Every time somebody would ask one of them why he was so beat up and tired,Sirius and James would tell them an excuse that they had obviously came up with before leaving the hospital wing. Remus really did owe them his life after everything they had down for him. If it wasn't for them, he could be dead, or even worse, he could have harmed somebody, leaving them either dead, or with his sick disease.

Everyday that he woke up in the hospital wing he sent up a silent thank you to the gods. He stopped telling his friends a long time ago. They knew he was thankful and they didn't need to hear so. They didn't even want to hear so. They once told him that friends do things for friends without needing or expecting the gratitude. They always had this gratitude though. He knew that they knew that. Remus would never stop being thankful for them. Although he would never admit it, he needed them. They were his brothers.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**A.N. : For those of you who read my stories, you know that I don't write stories that don't involves couples in some way or another. It just doesn't happen. But I wanted to give this a shot. I'm also wanting to do one-shots for all of my favorite characters and even some that I hate.**

**Please R&R if you will. You will defiantly have my gratitude.**


End file.
